Malfoy malgré elle
by Fan-atikk
Summary: Hermione Granger, fille de Moldu se retrouve bien malgré elle chez la famille de sang pur la plus répugnante qu'il soit, mais que fera t-elle quand elle s'apercevra que tout cela n'était que ruse et mensonge, tandis que tous doute à présent d'elle?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Une jeune fille au cheveux brun et au visage crispé de douleur _(?)_ débattait tant bien que mal dans son sommeil... De fines perles d'eau ruisselaient le long de ses joues et de grosses cernes avaient logés domicile sous ces yeux. Elle semblait terrifiée, et haletait afin de reprendre son souffle sans jamais ni arriver cependant. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, et elle bougeait comme un verre.

Soudain, elle hurla, et cria en pleurant de plus belle. Ses cris étaient strident et perçant. Quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la chambre de celle qui hurlait, et s'approcha doucement. L'expression de l'inconnu était différent de la jeune fille, cette personne là était inquiète, et triste. Pourquoi?

Elle réveilla la belle endormi, qui sursauta au contacte de la personne. L'adolescente pivota de telle sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise et, toujours paniquée, regarda l'inconnu. Ses iris étaient dilatés, et peu à peu elle reconnaissait la personne, et finit par fondre en larme dans les bras de celle ci.

«-Maman...» dit juste la demoiselle qui pleurait.

La «mère» de celle ci, donc, caressait les cheveux de sa fille, et murmurait des paroles douce d'émotions... Finalement, la jeune fille s'endormit dans les bras de sa mère, et pour cette fois, finir sa nuit sans rêves ni cauchemars.

Le lendemain matin, cette douce créature se réveilla très fatiguée, et se leva de mauvaise humeur. Ce rêve la hantait depuis maintenant presque deux mois, toujours et encore le même... Depuis ces deux fameux mois, notre belle brune ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus, ne mangeait plus, buvait de quoi survivre et passait ses journées au lit. Comme chaque matin, donc, elle passa devant le miroir sans jeter ne serais-se qu'un œil à son image, et descendit les escaliers.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, sa mère y était déjà, et comme chaque matin, elle lui demanda:

«-Alors Hermione, ça va?

-... elle ne répondit pas, mais fit signe que oui.»

Bien entendu, ça n'allait pas, et sa mère le savait pertinemment. Elle soupira, et servit du thé à la mûr à sa fille, qui s'empressa de le boire, et de remonter de coucher, sous l'œil attristé de sa mère.

Alors qu'Hermione était en haut, dormant ou bien encore réfléchissant ou autre, en bas, quelqu'un téléphonait...

«-Molly, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec Hermione... paniquait, bien entendu, Mme Granger.

-C'est encore ce rêve Jane? Interrogea Molly.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas que cela, depuis que... qu'il est... mort, elle ne mange plus, elle ne parle plus, elle n'a plus aucuns contacte, j'ai peur pour elle... expliqua Jane.

-Écoute, ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien reçus la liste des effets scolaires pour cette année? Demanda la Wesley.

-Oui, bien sûr, ce matin, aux aurores. Approuva Mme Granger.

-Arranges-toi pour qu'elle aille sur le chemin de traverse à 13heure, les enfants y seront aussi. Expliqua Molly.

-C'est d'accord... acquiesça Jane.

-Tu verras je suis sûr qu'elle viendra avec Harry et les enfants au terriers.»

Les deux femmes raccrochèrent et Jane monta voir sa fille... Hermione promis à sa mère d'y aller, même si l'envie était autre part que dans la promenade.

A 13heures tapante, Hermione était dans la cheminée et elle prononça distinctement «chemin de traverse.»

Elle se retrouva dans la boutique de baguette magique d'Oliverder, elle en sortit aussi vite qu'elle pu. Elle ne désirait pas que quelqu'un la voit, et vienne la parler, elle remonta donc la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête et marchait tête baissé. Elle acheta ses livres, et en sortit deux bonnes heures plus tard. Le chemin était bondé, elle se faisait poussé, quand finalement, elle fit poussé dans le chemin des embrumes. Elle allait en sortir mais elle fut coincé entre deux personnes, qu'elle crut reconnaître comme Seïma, une sorcière qui avait été jugé pour meurtre, mais finalement libérée, car aucune preuve. La deuxième personne était, contre toute attente, Lucius Malfoy. Notre jeune lionne prit peur, et se laissa aller entre ses deux brigands. Elle chercha désespérément sa baguette, sans grand succès. Elle était piégée.

Son pouls battait à cent à l'heure, elle avait peur. Au bout de longues minutes, chacune des deux personnes prit un chemin et elle se retrouva entre deux bras de chemin. Elle était perdu.

Elle paniqua, et regarda de tout les côtés, avant de se rendre compte que plusieurs personnes s'approchait d'elle avec la plupart des regards meurtriers et pervers.

Ses yeux cernés et presque noir de peur commencèrent à verser des perles d'eau rouge... Elle se sentait partir, partir loin, comment avait-elle pu en arriver là?

Elle se sentit tomber, et partir, mais alors que le poids lourd de son corps, quoique léger pour ne pas avoir manger ces dernier temps, tombait, quelqu'un le rattrapait avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol.

Elle ne sentait ni son corps, ni son cœur, et encore moins sa tête.

La personne l'ayant «sauvé» si on puis dire, portait un masque froid, cependant, une ride d'inquiétude dominait son front. Elle marchait assez vite, sa cape volant derrière son dos et ses cheveux blond platine volait, malgré la capuche. Arriver devant une boutique nommé «Magie noir et ancestrale», cette personne s'arrêta, et sembla posé le pour et le contre. Finalement elle déposa Hermione par terre et retira sa cape pour finalement caché le visage de cette née Moldu. Elle entra.

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année l'accueillis et lui sourit froidement. L'inconnu portant Hermione hocha la tête et entra dans une cheminée. Après avoir prit de la poudre de cheminette elle hurla: «Manoir Malfoy, bibliothèque.»

Une flamme verte entoura Hermione et son sauveur pour finalement les faire disparaître.

Qui avait bien pu sauver notre gryffondor et sang moldu?

Du côté des moldu, Jane Granger était aux anges, Hermione n'était pas rentrée, ce qui signifiait qu'elle était aller chez les Wesley, comme l'avait assurée Molly.

Hermione se réveilla mal en point, seule. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ceux ci la brûlait de façon insupportable. Après plusieurs essaies elle décida de les laisser fermés et d'appeler au secoure tout simplement.

«il y a quelqu'un? Demanda t-elle une première fois.»

Pour toute réponse, elle eut droit au silence.

Elle essaya maintes et maintes fois de se rendormir, mais la curiosité était trop forte, elle voulait savoir où elle était.

Elle tata la soie du meubles sur lequel elle était, c'était doux, fin, et moue, elle reconnu de la soie, puis elle renifla, et la seule odeur qu'elle reconnu, fut son odeur préféré, l'odeur des vieux livres.

«Je ne suis pas chez moi, je peux en être sûr.» chuchota t-elle. Mais alors soudain, la peur monta en elle, si elle n'était pas chez elle, où se trouvait-elle? Pendant combien de temps avait-elle dormi?

Le doute grandissait.

A l'étage au dessus, quelqu'un s'énervait. Soudain, un vase cassa et cette personne cria de plus belle.

«-COMMENT AS-TU OSEE EMMENER CETTE SANG DE BOURBE CHEZ NOUS? hurla celui ci.

-Écoute, elle était sur le chemin des embrumes, et elle allait être attaqué par des mange morts, ses yeux étaient en sang, et elle avait mauvaise mine... expliqua cette fameuse personne blonde.

-Aurais-tu oublié nos principes? Nous haïssons les sang de bourbes! Hurlait la deuxième personne de plus belle.

-Je ne voulais pas en arrivé là, mais tu m'y oblige, alors maintenant tu te t'aie et tu me laisses t'expliquer, durant maintenant 17ans Lucius nous obliges à respecter ces principes sur les sangs purs et impures, je me suis tu, mais désormais qu'il nous a lâchement abandonnés, toi également ne me contredis pas, nous avons payés notre acte au seigneur des ténèbres nous n'avons plus aucun lien avec Monsieur Lucius Malfoy, et je compte bien me racheter auprès de la population sorcière, ainsi qu'auprès des moldue, que cela te plaise ou non. Expliqua la personne blonde en s'énervant elle aussi.»

Sur ce, la dernière personne dévala les escaliers afin de se rendre à la bibliothèque, là où hermione, sa protéger, devait être.


	2. Chapter 2: Peur, préjugés et découvertes

Quand Hermione entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, elle se contracta. Elle avait toujours été une miss je sais tout et sans s'en rendre réellement compte, elle ordonna:

«-restez où vous êtes.»

Immédiatement après cette phrase, elle se rendit compte de l'absurdité dont elle avait fait preuve, elle n'était pas en mesure de négocier et elle avait ordonné quelque chose alors qu'elle était aveugle.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la personne s'arrêta.

Plus aucun son ne brisait ce silence jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione continua:

«-Qui êtes vous? Demanda t-elle plaintivement.

-Je vous ai sauvé la vie... dit maladroitement sa sauveuse.

-Je ne vous ai pas demander ce que vous avez fait... répliqua froidement Hermione.

-Je ne vous dirait pas mon nom, vous risqueriez de vous sauvé... expliqua la personne blonde.

-... Bien... Où suis-je? Continua notre lionne.

-Chez moi... répondit l'inconnu.

-Pourquoi m'avait vous sauvé?

-Je veux me faire pardonner...

-De quoi?

-De chose horrible que j'ai fait...

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je vous remercie de m'avoir... sauvé la vie. Remercia t-elle.

-Je vous en pris... répondit simplement la personne.

-Pourquoi... ne puis-je pas ouvrir les yeux? Interrogea Hermione après un long silence.

-Vous avez été trop faible, et un sort vous a frôler. Votre faiblesse à suffit à vous ôter la vue. Expliqua l'inconnu.

Hermione hoqueta.

-Vous voulez dire... vous voulez dire que je ne reverrais plus jamais? Demanda faiblement Hermione.

-Non... Je vous ai sauvé à temps... d'ici quelques jours vous retrouverez votre vue. Certes elle ne sera pas la même, vous devrez porter des lunettes, et vous verrez les couleurs différemment... mais vous retrouverez un semblant de vue... expliqua la personne blonde.

-Oh... D'ici combien de temps? Excusez moi de toute ces questions c'est ma dernière... Vous pouvez vous approchez... dit Hermione.

-C'est normal. Merci. D'ici trois jours vous retrouverez la vue.»

Pendant plusieurs heures, les deux personnes restèrent côte à côte sans parler. Au bout d'un moment Hermione dit:

«-Parler moi de l'endroit où je suis... demanda Hermione.

-Et bien... C'est ma bibliothèque. J'adore lire, elle est donc vaste. Les livres d'ici représente ma vie en quelques sortes... Ils datent de 1800. Mon man... ma maison, a appartenu à plusieurs de mes ancêtres. Mon ancien mari m'infligeait d'horrible sorts et je venais souvent ici pour lire, pour «guérir»... commença t-elle.

-Pourquoi votre mari vous faisait-il souffrir? Interrogea la concerné.

-Parce que... parce que je n'étais pas d'accord avec lui. Parce que je ne voulais pas que mon fils devienne comme lui...

-Vous avez un fils? S'étonna Hermione.

-Oui... il est très brillant, malheureusement... malheureusement, personne ne le connait sous son véritable jour... Il a appris à se revêtir d'un masque froid et distant vers toute les personnes qu'il voyait... Tout le monde à peur de lui, le méprise... Personne ne le connait réellement... Moi je le connais... Je sais ce qu'il est... Si seulement il pouvait faire confiance... ça fait deux mois que j'ai quitté mon mari j'ai tout essayé pour lui ôté ce masque, mais rien n'y fait... expliqua t-elle.

Hermione se mit à sangloter.

-ça fait deux mois... deux mois que mon père est... mort. Dans une attaque de mange mort. Je ne sais comment ma mère a survécu... Je n'étais pas là quand ça s'est produit.. pleura la lionne.»

La femme prit Hermione dans ses bras et la consola... jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione dise:

«-madame... pourquoi me racontez vous tout cela?

-je ne sais pas moi même... Je sais que vous pouvez comprendre... répondit-elle.

-Vous savez qui je suis?

-oui...

-...

-Vous êtes Hermione Granger fille de sang impur... Tu es à Poudlard avec mon fils... tu es à Gryffondor et tu es la plus brillante des élèves de ton année... Tu vas rentrée en dernière année...

Hermione sourit.

-Madame... Dite moi qui vous êtes... S'il vous plaît... Je ne m'enfuirais pas... Je ne le peux pas de toute manière.

Elles rirent.

-très bien, je suis... Narcissa Black... finit par avouer Narcissa.

Hermione se crispa. Mais se reprit bien vite.

-Merci... merci de m'avoir révélé qui vous étiez.»

Quelques minutes plus tard, Narcissa partit, laissant Hermione se reposer. Le soir, notre lionne se réveilla par des coups à la porte, quelqu'un entra. C'était Narcissa lui apportant un plateau avec de la nourriture. Malgré sa vu, Hermione mangea écoutant Narcissa raconter quand aurait lieu la rentrée, car elle avait été décaler pour manque de professeur disponible en ces temps de guerres.

Quand elle eut fini, Hermione demanda:

«-Narcissa, votre fils n'est pas avec vous?

-Et bien... non. Disons qu'il n'apprécie pas vraiment la compagnie d'une née moldu chez nous. Son père lui a tellement... hum... comment dire cela... disons qu'il a souffert de nombreuses fois pour qu'il apprenne qu'il devait faire un choix entre sa famille et sa vie et maintenant qu'après dix sept ans qu'il a martyriser les sang mêlé et les sang impur, qu'il ne sait plus où est réellement sa place... Il est donc partit quelques jours chez les Zabini.»

Hermione ne répondit pas. Dans la voix de sa «sauveuse» elle entendait bien que cela lui faisait mal de savoir un conflit entre elle et son fils. Son unique fils.

La lionne s'endormit bien vite, et le lendemain, elle appela sa mère grâce à un téléphone moldu. Sa mère fut inquiète au début, jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'Hermione était à l'abri.

Durant deux jours Hermione resta chez les Black/ Malfoy, et au bout de ces deux jours, un médicomage, vint pour lui ré administrer sa vu.

_**PDV HERMIONE.**_

Cette homme au visage souriant prononça une formule incompréhensible, mais dès le départ, je sentis une énergie m'entourer. Au départ, c'était doux, mais piquant, puis un feu brûlant me couvrit les yeux et me les brûla (ce dont j'avais l'impression). Après plusieurs minutes de «souffrance», le feu diminua pour enfin disparaître.

«-Mademoiselle, vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux, mais doucement. M'informa t-il.»

Doucement, comme conseillez, je les ouvris. Tout était d'abord noir, puis gris et enfin, les couleurs apparurent. Je regardais la première chose que je connaissais comme couleur, le blond des cheveux de Narcissa. Ils étaient orange. Alors, je me rappela ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Que les couleurs seraient différentes... Le marron de ces yeux fut crème, la blancheur de sa peau était bronzé. Tout avait changé...

«-Que voyez vous miss? Demanda le médicomage.

-et bien... C'est net, mais toutes les couleurs ont changés... expliquais-je.

-Bien, c'est déjà excellent que votre vu soit net, d'habitude la vue est flou... Pour les couleurs, cela fait quelques années que les médicomages ont trouvés un remède, enfin, plutôt une solution... Il ont créés des verres de lunettes spécialement pour les gens qui ont subit ce sort. M'informa t-il.

Je fis une grimace.

-qui a-t-il? Demanda Narcissa.

-De lunettes... J'en portait quand j'étais petite... ça ne m'allais pas à ravir. Expliquais-je.

-Oh bien... monsieur Fingus (ça devait être le nom du médicomage, me disais-je) existe t-il des lentilles de contactes? Interrogea Narcissa.

-Comme chez les moldu? Certainement, mais que d'une couleur et pas très... plaisante au goût des gens habituellement... dit-il.

-C'est à dire? Demandais-je.

-Et bien la couleur de ces lentilles sont mauves et grises, avec une pointe de margenta. Autant dire un drôle de mélange pas très... Beau.

-elles sont chers? Continuais-je.

-Oh non, beaucoup moins chers de les lunettes d'ailleurs! Rit-il.

-Combien? Demanda Narcissa.

-10 000 gallions d'or.

Je faillis m'étouffer.»

_**FIN PDV HERMIONE.**_

_**PDV NARCISSA.**_

10 000 gallions d'or était quelque peu cher en effet, mais raisonnable pour retrouver une vue correcte. Si j'avais été à la place d'Hermione, j'aurais aimé qu'on me les paie. Je décidais de les prendre, mais vu l'air contrarié de cette lionne (comment dit-on) je demandais à parler seul à seul à Fingus.

Plus loin...

«-Monsieur Fingus, je prend les lentilles. Dis-je.»

Il sembla étonné mais ne posa pas plus de question. Quelques minutes plus tard, je revins et fus étonnée de voir Hermione non pas les yeux grands ouverts mais fermés avec un sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres.

«-Hermione? Demandais-je.

-Hum... oui pardon. S'excusa t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de mal. J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous, disons, que c'est pour me faire pardonner... dis-je.

-Pardonner de quoi? Interrogea t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... Enfin bref, tenez.»

Je lui tendis le paquet rose et vert que contenait les lentilles de contacte, quand elle ouvrit le paquet, elle n'en fus que plus qu'étonnée.

«-Je ne peux pas... commença t-elle, mais je fis non de la tête.»

Elle me sourit, puis me remercia.

_**FIN PDV NARCISSA.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Imcompréhension et désespoir

_**PDV EXTERNE**_

Quand Hermione mit les lentilles, c'est vrai qu'elle paraissait... très... très différente. Ce qu'avais dit le médicomage était vrai, les lentilles donnaient un air bizarre à celui qui les portaient... Mais Hermione n'en fut ni moins jolie, ni moins laide. Elle avait juste changée...

Narcissa sourit, et les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent, jusqu'à ce que Narcissa commence à parler des moldu...

«-Dite moi, comment est la vie chez … vous?

-Et bien, moins ennuyante qu'il n'y paraît. Tout est à la main, nous n'avons pas de transplanage mais il y a des voitures, trains, et toutes sortes de chose formidable... expliqua Hermione.

-Il faudrait que je m'aventure un jour dans ce monde... songea Narcissa.

-Je vous y emmènerais un jour. Sourit Hermione.»

Il se faisait tard et Hermione décida de rester cette nuit là chez les Black/Malfoy et de rentrer chez elle le lendemain.

Ce fut une nuit calme et sereine pour elle...

Le lendemain matin, Hermione craignait de sortir, en faite, elle craignait de voir Drago Malfoy...

Finalement, ce fut Narcissa qui vint la chercher, et l'emmena petit déjeuner.

A 9:00, un hibou grand duc entra, possédant le journal, deux lettres.

Il y avait exactement une lettre pour Hermione, une pour Narcissa et le journal.  
narcissa ouvrit en première sa lettre, alors qu'Hermione préférait s'attaquer aux nouvelles...

"Mère,  
Je serais de retour demain soir, en compagnie de Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.  
D'ici là, cette sang de bourbe devrait-être parti, ou en tout cas je l'espère fort.  
Doux Baisers.  
D.M"

Narcissa soupirait devant l'air tout autant méprisable de son fils. Elle allait donner un biscuit à son hibou pour lui avoir remercier d'avoir apporter la lettre, mais alors qu'elle versa de l'eau dans un bol, un cri strident retentit, et le bol se renversa.  
Elle se retourna et vit Hermione, sur la table, en pleure. En marchant près d'elle pour aller voir ce qui n'allait pas, elle marcha sur le journal, apparemment à moitié déchirer par les talons aiguilles de la belle blonde.  
En ramassant ce dernier d'ailleurs, elle pu lire la page sur laquelle Hermione s'était arrêtée:  
"Attaque de mange mort au douze square Delard."  
Narcissa ne comprenait pas, et consola Hermion du mieux qu'elle put... Quand celle ci fut calmée, elle la regarda avec un regard qui m'en disait pas long, juste qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

Alors, en reniflant, Hermione réussit à prononcée...

«-Mes... pa...parents... morts.»

Alors ce fut comme si Narcissa reçut une balle en plein cœur. Hermione Granger, simple fille de moldu, la plus brillante élève de poudlard avait réussi à toucher cette femme de sang pur et autrefois froide en quelques jours, quelques jours où elles s'étaient racontées mutuellement leurs vie.

Narcissa ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre la chose, Hermione avait longuement parlée de ses parents à Narcissa, qui, elle même fut touchée par le bonheur de la jeune lionne, mais en quelques minutes, quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'il fallut à Hermione pour dire que ses parents étaient décédés, la belle blonde avait compris qu'elle avait été touchée par l'histoire de la gryffondorienne. Elle en fut même étonné, elle qui avait été si froide, était devenu une vrai guimauve en l'espace de quelques jours grâce à cette fille... Grâce à cette fille qui venait de perdre ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde...

Hermione pleurait, encore et encore, tout son monde venait de s'écrouler, ses parents avaient été attaqués, alors qu'elle était chez les Black/Malfoy entrain de dormir paisiblement le soir même... Elle aurait dû être là-bas, elle aurait dû être là, à leurs côtés, elle aurait dû tout simplement, les protégés... Elle avait failli en son objectif principal dans sa vie, celui de protéger et préserver les êtres auquel elle tenait le plus, et voilà qu'en l'espace de deux malheureux jours, elle avait perdu presque son âme. Elle ne savais plus quoi faire, elle était perdu, elle même ne se reconnaissait plus, elle était en pleure, dans la maison de son pire ennemi, se faisait bercer par une femme qu'elle venait de rencontrer et qui avait été femme de mange mort, sa vu était brouiller et enfin, elle n'avait reçus nul lettres de ses amis... Qu'était-elle devenu en si peu de temps?

Elle pleura longuement, très longuement, finissant par s'endormir, épuisée dans les bras de Narcissa.


	4. Chapter 4: changements corporelles

Quelques heures plus tard, quand elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit confortable, des couvertures rabattu sur elle et un pyjamas sur son corps. Elle papillonna des yeux pour les ouvrir entièrement et y vit Narcissa, un regard pleins de tristesse, et de tendresse sur elle.

«-ça va mieux? Demanda timidement Narcissa.

Hermione fit non de la tête.

-Je suis désolé pour tes parents... réussi à articuler Miss Black.

Une perle coula le long de la joue de notre gryffondore préférée mais elle décida qu'elle avait assez pleurée, et se retint.

-As-tu de la famille ou... commença la belle femme blonde.

-Non... Ils sont tous morts... dit péniblement Hermione.»

Ce fut comme un choc que reçut Narcissa. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire devant cette révélation. Hermione était désormais seule... 

Alors qu'Hermione continuait de ce reposer, Narcissa partit au cuisines chercher quelque chose de bon et de comestible pour sa protéger. Elle réfléchit longuement pendant son trajet et en revint à la conclusion suivante: elle allait héberger cette petite quoi qu'il en coûte. Après tout, ne voulait-elle pas honoré la famille black, après que son unique soeur, Bellatrix soit morte par un avada? Si, alors elle l'aiderait, et comptait bien remettre son fils dans le droit chemin.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre ou reposait Hermione, elle songea qu'il vaudrait mieux la laisser ce reposer avant de lui annoncer qu'elle pourrait rester ici. Elle lui donna donc son plateau repas, composée d'oeuf, de bacon, de salade, de pain, d'eau, et de fromage.

«-Excuse moi, c'est tout ce que les elfes pouvaient faire en moins de cinq minutes. S'excusa Narcissa.

-Hum, c'est très bien. Se força Hermione à dire Hermione sans utiliser le mot «cruelle, honte ou encore pitoyable».

-Tu peux m'appeler Cissis si tu veux. Rit Narcissa.»

Elle mangea, sans grande appétit pourtant, et demanda si elle pouvait aller se doucher...  
Bien entendu, ce fut un oui, Narcissa lui fourni même des vêtements. Hermione la remercia et fila dans la salle de bain... «grandiose» comme dit Hermione.

L'eau chaude coulait sur son corps nue depuis maintenant un bon moment, Hermione laissait divaguer ses pensées, et des larmes se mêlèrent à l'eau chaude sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Quand elle sortit, elle se blottit dans une serviette chaude et se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, cernés, plus profond qu'ordinaire, ses joues creuses était blanche et l'on voyait ses os, sa bouche autrefois fine mais pulpeuse, rose et souriante, était maintenant pâle et monotone. Elle hésita à retirer sa serviette, mais finalement la fit tomber. Elle poussa presque un cri d'horreur. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était vu, elle commençait à avoir des formes ses hanches se développaient ainsi que sa poitrine, et son petit bidon avait disparu. Bien entendu, ses cheveux restaient rebelles, et le matin, elle prenait bien une heure pour les dresser, mais maintenant qu'elle n'y faisait plus attention, on aurait dit une vrai lionne. Maintenant que deux mois étaient passés, elle se regarda de but en blanc.

Ses jambes maigrichonnes étaient fébriles, ses hanches avaient continués de se développer, mais n'étaient pas bien glorieuse, son ventre plat étaient rentré et on voyait ses côtes, sa poitrine, comme ses hanches, avaient continués de se développer, et était assez belle, une chose déjà bien, quand à ses épaules, et son dos, on voyait ses omoplates et sa colonne vertébrale. Elle loucha sur sa baguette qu'elle avait repérée sur la table de chevet dans la chambre et regarda de nouveau son reflet... Elle sembla hésiter, et finalement, parti prendre au plus vite sa baguette. Elle souffla, fit apparaître une balance mais finalement hésita. Voulait-elle savoir combien elle pesait?

Elle mesurait 1m68, donc devait peser dans les 55kilos... Elle prit son courage à deux mains en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas avoir pur d'une balance, et monta dessus.  
Le poids qui s'afficha la pétrifia. Elle descendit et remonta. 39Kilos. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment en si peu de temps pouvait-on perdre autant. Elle recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à toucher le mur. Elle glissa le long de celui ci, et pleura. Que dirait sa mère si elle la voyait dans cette état? Mais alors la vérité la frappa: sa mère avait écu avec elle, alors qu'elle était déjà comme ça.  
Elle pleura de plus belle, mais alors elle entendit des voix...

«ne pleura pas...

ressaisis-toi Hermione...

nous resteront à jamais avec toi...

dans ton coeur.»

Les voix cessèrent. Hermione resta une bonne heure ainsi, les bras croisés autour de ces jambes repliés sur elle même. Elle se dit qu'elle devenait folle, mais elle était sûr d'avoir entendu les voix de sa mère et son père.  
Finalement elle opta pour dire qu'elle était folle, mais une chaleur lui brûla le coeur, et elle comprit qu'elle n'avait ni rêver et qu'elle n'était pas folle.

Cela lui donna un coup de «peps» comme on disait dans les films, et elle se leva. Elle tourna l'eau du robinet et se dit qu'il fallait effectivement qu'elle se reprenne et au plus vite!

Elle se fit le complet, passant de l'épilation à la crème de corps. Ses cheveux broussailleux l'étaient toujours mais elle les avaient désépaissit, ils étaient doux, mais toujours secs et cassant.

«Décidément, il n'y aurait jamais rien à faire...» soupira t-elle.

Elle fila dans la chambre, où elle trouva les affaires que Narcissa lui avaient laissés, au départ, elle avait refusée disant que c'était trop, puis au finale, même si elle n'avait fait que dormir, cela faisait presque quatre jours qu'Hermione portait les même vêtements, franchement pas hygiénique!

Elle regarda d'abord les sous-vêtements et en rougis. Le soutiens gorge et le BOXER (car dieux merci ce n'était pas un string, se disait-elle) étaient en fine dentelle, et _transparent._

C'étai donc, toujours les joues écarlates qu'Hermione les enfila, et s'étonna que _Cissie _sâche son tour de poitrine. Quand elle se tourna vers les vêtements, elle se surprit à ne pas avoir peur du résultat. Elle les mit et finalement, un belle ensemble beige et marron allait parfaitement avec sa taille fine. _TROP_ fine. Le haut était beige, avec de fines bretelles, sans décolleté, ni moulant mais pourtant élégant, le pantalon, lui, était resserré au niveau du bassin, du tour de hanche mais pas des cuisses, et formait une ligne droite jusqu'au pied. Finalement, cette ensemble la «grossissait» si on puis dire, mais lui allait très bien. Elle trouva les chaussures pas très loin, c'était des ballerines avec un petit talons de quelques centimètres sans plus.

Quand elle se regarda dans la glace elle se trouva... non pas laide, ni belle, mais Trop bien habillée pour ce qu'elle était. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon haut, pour être quelque peu correcte, et descendit.

Narcissa était sur un canapé, près d'une cheminée. Quand elle entendit Hermione, elle releva la tête et sourit. Elle lui proposa d'aller manger, ce qu'elle accepta.

Devant Hermione se dressait toute sorte de viande, et d'accompagnements, mais ne pris qu'une cuisse de poulet et des haricots vert. Elle prit une bouché, puis deux, et à la troisième, elle cala. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait rien (ou presque) avalée, et reprendre une alimentation quelque peu équilibré était très dur.

A la fin du repas, Narcissa proposa à Hermione d'aller discuter dans le salon, elle accepta.

«-Hermione, ce que tu as vécu ces derniers jours... est très... durs. Commença Narcissa. Mais... Je ne sais par quel «miracle» tu as réussi à me refaire prendre goût à la vie. Rit-elle. Ce matin, tu as appris que... tes parents... essaya t-elle.

-Étaient morts. Dit Hermione d'un ton froid, mais qui se voulait chaud.

-Oui...approuva Narcissa. Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas d'autre famille... (Hermione fit non de la tête) c'est pourquoi j'aimerais... si bien sûr tu es d'accord, que tu restes à la maison, avec moi et Drago. Finit Cissie.

Hermione ne dit rien, sous le choc.

-Ou au moins le temps que les vacances termine, il te reste une semaine et demi... reprit Narcissa.

-Je... Et bien.. Je ne... sais pas quoi dire... bégaya Hermione. C'est très gentil, mais... Et Mal... Drago? Demanda précipitamment celle ci.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Mais, acceptes-tu? Interrogea Cissie.»

Hermione ne savait quoi répondre, il est vrai qu'elle aurait préférer terminer ses vacances avec Ron, Harry et Ginny, mais ceux-ci n'avaient écrit aucune lettre à la lionne, et cela la blessait. C'est avec entrain qu'elle répondit oui à Narcissa.


	5. Chapter 5: lettres de bienfesances

Le soir, Hermione avait dormi assez tard, elle avait réussi à produire un Accio assez puissant pour que celui ci aille chercher le journal intime qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Enfin, elle seule écrivait, mais Ginny pouvait lire les pensées les plus intimes de la demoiselle.

Elle relu le dernier article qu'elle avait écrit, celui ci datait du dernier jour de sixième année...

_Cher journal,_

_C'est mon dernier jour... L'année prochaine je rentrerais en dernière année, ce qui veut dire que je passerais mes ASPICS. Comment se fait-il que j'ai déjà le trac? Enfin bref, Harry, Ron, et Ginny vont beaucoup me manquer, et je ne saurais dire si je les verrais. Etant donné les sentiments de Ron à mon égard... Mais je ne veux pas le blesser, c'est pour cela que je l'évite. Quand aux deux tourtereaux secrètement amoureux, j'espère que très vite ils se mettront ensemble, où je jure devant Dieux et Merlin que je mettrais mon grain de sel! Quand aux personnes qui vont le moins me manquer, c'est, comme toujours, Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson. Le couple «far» de l'année comme s'amuse à dire certaines personnes dont les Patils. Franchement, si elle savait qu'il la trompe... Puis qu'elle idée de sortir avec un Buldogue? Je me demande parfois si il a du goût... Je ne sais pas, même Milicent avec sa tête de castor est plus jolie! Ou peut-être qu'il embrasse très mal et avait peur de se prendre un coup de dent (rire). En tout cas, aujourd'hui est mon dernier jour, tous (ou presque) vont beaucoup me manquer._

Hermione ferma le journal et décida que, même si l'année n'avait pas commencé, elle pouvait écrire dedans.

_Cher journal, _

_Je viole les principes même que j'avais créée en rédigeant avant que l'année n'est commencée, mais j'ai trop de chose à dire... _

_En deux mois, il s'est passé tant de chose.. D'abord mon paternel est... Décédé, ensuite, j'ai perdu un nombre considérable de kilos, puis j'ai changée, des mange mort ont failli me tuer, j'ai failli ne plus jamais retrouver la vu à cause d'eux, c'est Narcissa Black (et non MALFOY) qui m'a sauvée, ma maternel est elle aussi décédé, j'entends leurs voix dans ma tête, je vais désormais vivre chez les Black/Malfoy et enfin, Harry, Ginny et Ron ne m'ont pas écrit une seule lettre! En réalité, ces vacances n'ont vraiment pas été de tout repos. Mais ma principale préoccupation désormais est de me reprendre en main. Demain soir arrive Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, je ne sais encore comment je vais réagir, mais en tout cas, la semaine et demi qui arrive, se promet d'être distrayante. Croix de bois, croix de fer, je ne me laisserais pas faire, ou j'irais en enfer!_

Je fermais mon journal et le glissa sous le matelas comme d'habitude, même si je n'étais pas chez moi, et m'endormis sereine d'avoir confier mon sac à quelqu'un.. Ou plutôt quelque chose.

Le lendemain matin, quand je me leva, il était bien dix heure, je me leva en sursaut, fit ma toilette et descendit en vitesse. Quand j'entrais, il n'y avait personne, seul un véritable festin m'accueillais. Une lettre était posée sur la table, et je fus surpris de ne pas voir un elfe de maison m'accueillir, cependant, je me doutais que Cissie avait prévenu les elfes que je n'aimais pas être servi.

Je lu la lettre:

_«Hermione, _

_je t'attendrais devant «Alchimie et Révélation» à 13:00. Je suis partit faire des courses. _

_Doux Baisers.  
N.B»_

Hermione dû relire environ trois fois avant de comprendre ce quelle lisait, par Merlin, elle avait réellement la tête ailleurs.

Le magasin dont parlait Narcissa, notre lionne ne l'avait jamais entendu si ce n'est dans les bouches des Patils.  
Hermione haussa les épaules, et mangea avant qu'un elfe de maison lui apporte une lettre et disparaisse...

Hermione la regarda sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle de la veille. Elle ouvrit la lettre avec lassitude et l'ouvrit.

Elle poussa un cri de joie en voyant en bas de page «Ginny Wesley.», au moins une qui pensait à elle!

_«Mione,_

_Excuse moi encore de ne pas t'avoir écrit ces vacances, mais j'ai été... occupée. A la maison c'est l'enfer, entre maman qui prépare des cookies toutes les deux minutes, papa au ministère, Percy, Charlie et Bill enfermés dans les bureaux alors qu'ils sont en vacances, les jumeaux qui font des blagues à tout va et enfin Harry et Ron faisant des parties de quiddich, j'avouerais, je me sens un peu seul. Ce matin, j'ai vu l'article... Je suis tellement désolé... Je pense que tu es chez des amis, ou ta famille, mais ne l'oublie pas, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je m'excuse, mais je dois aller tuer Fred (ou serais-ce George?) car il vient de m'asperger de purée de petit pois. Peut-être ferais-je mieux de me changer avant qu'il ne me mange? «rire»._

_Je t'embrasse ma Mione.  
PS: N'en veut pas à Harry et Ron si il ne t'ont pas écrit. _

_G.W»_

Hermione s'empressa de répondre à son amie:

_«ma Wesley préférée!_

_Oui, je suis chez des... amis. Ne t'en fait donc pas. Je ne pense pas venir au terrier cette annéene m'en veux pas. Enbrasse Les jumeaux et ta multitude de frère pour moi, mais prend garde à donner un bisou baveux à Ron et un énorme câlin à Harry de ma part. Et sinon de ton côté ça avance? Tu sais très bien que je veux parler d'Harry. _

_Énormes pensées._

_H.G»_

Finalement, sa meilleure amie ne l'avait pas laissée tomber, Elle. Un sourire encore plus grand et blanc se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, attendant la réponse de sa lettre.

Elle grignota un morceau de brioche avec de la confiture de fraises, alors que la lettre arriva...

«_Mione,_

_Oui ça avance... Prudemment! Je dois le voir en gros le matin, le midi et le soir, sinon il est avec Ron qui me regarde de plus en plus suspicieusement. Harry aussi semble dérangé de ne pas trop partager son temps libre avec ses deux «amis», bien entendu, je n'ai aucune penser absurde derrire ce mot... Enfin je crois.  
Et sinon Ma Mione, toi, as-tu fais la liste que nous nous avions promis mutuellement? J'espère que oui. Je me connecte sur ce «pc» que tu m'as offert, j'ai enfin trouver comment on s'en sert. A 22heure sur ton machin truc NSF. _

_A très vitre._

_PS: ne me répond pas, je pars faire un tour au lac, et Harry et Ron lirons sûrement ce que tu m'as répondu. _

_G.W.»_

Elle rit. Ginny n'avait apparemment jamais compris que ça s'appellait «MSN» et non «NSF».

Elle finit de manger sa brioche, et fila à l'étage, prendre ses vêtements...  
Elle enfila les mêmes vêtements que la veille, enfin la même coupe plutôt, car cette fois ci, la couleur était pourpre et magenta.


	6. Chapter 6: Bientôt bouleversée

A 12:50, elle prit de la poudre de cheminette (n'ayant ses dix sept ans que dans 1mois) et cria «Chemin de Traverse.». Il y avait beaucoup moins de monde que la dernière fois, et Hermione n'eut pas de mal à trouver son chemin. Elle arriva bien vite devant ce fameux magasin « Alchimie et Révélation» et constata que c'était un magasin de haute couture. Un courant d'air passa et elle frissonna.  
Narcissa apparu juste derrière elle, se qui fit sursauter notre lionne, qui entra dans le magasin...

«-Bonjour mesdames. Dit une hôtesse.

-Bonjour Margaret. Salua poliment Cissie.

-Madame Malfoy, quel joie de vous revoir. Que désirez vous? Demanda Margaret.

-Il nous faudrait des vêtements et des sous vêtements. Récita Narcissa.

-Je vais aller te chercher ça.»

Tout d'abord, Hermione ne comprit pas que les vêtements et sous vêtements étaient pour elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe dans les cabines. Malgré maintes et maintes fois qu'elle refusa, Narcissa lui acheta ses habits. Hermione était rouge cramoisie, surtout de honte, quand elle vit le prix s'afficher.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers 17heures, les deux filles rentrèrent au manoir, et Narcissa demande à Hermione de s'habiller convenablement car elles recevaient des invités ce soir.

Hermione se demanda qui pouvait bien être ces «invités» jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rappelle que Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott viennent ce soir...

Elle se maudit d'avance, et prit un temps fou à se préparer, ne sachant pas ce que les mots «convenablement» voulait dire aux yeux de Narcissa...  
Alors qu'elle cherchait une fois de plus dans les nombreux sachets que Narcissa lui avaient achetée, un elfe apparut... Hermione reconnu l'elfe du matin même.

«-Bonsoir Mademoiselle, Madame me demande de vous aidez. Je suis Delphine. Se présenta l'elfe.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Répliqua Hermione.

-Madame insiste. Répondit Delphine.»

Hermione sembla réfléchir, après tout, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle cherchait et si c'était demandée si gentiment...

«Bien, je te laisse carte blanche.» conclut celle ci à l'adresse de Delphine.

Delphine eut du mal à trouver une robe pour Hermione, non pas qu'il n'y en avait pas de convenable, mais toute collaient, ou presque à la peau. Hermione était vraiment trop maigre pour en mettre une comme cela, elles furent donc obligées de lancer plusieurs sorts et enchantement sur une robe noir assez simple, pour que celle ci soit élargit au niveau des cuisses, du ventre, et épaules. Bien heureusement notre lionne avait une poitrine assez développer ainsi qu'un beau bassin et de belles rondeurs au niveau du postérieurs, l'elfe pu donc jouer en sa faveur sur ces endroits là.

Au finale, la robe posait parfaitement sur le corps de la jeune femme, celle ci en fut d'ailleurs ravi. Le chignon à faire fut assez simple, haut, avec beaucoup de sorts pour que les mèches rebelles soit plaquées. Pour le maquillage, Hermione fut stricte là dessus, il n'était pas question que Delphine lui mette ne serais-ce que de la poudre. Les deux «femmes» se bataillèrent longtemps, avant que notre elfe convint notre lionne de mettre juste une touche de crayon et de gloss. Elle se laissa faire docilement, bien entendu à condition d'avoir un miroir en face d'elle. Des fois, pour ne pas dire souvent, Hermione hurlait que s'en était de trop, par ci ou encore par là.

C'est donc après un peu plus de trois heure que Delphine lâcha Hermione pour voir le résultat, qui n'en était que plus stupéfiant. Hermione se revit en fin de sixième année, encore un peu bouboule avec son petit bidon, ses joues toutes grosses et ses cheveux en pétards, alors que maintenant, devant ce miroir, une fille belle, ces cheveux dressés en un chignon, son visage mince, sa poitrine non pas petite, mais normal et ses hanche bien développer, sans en dire trop la regardait fixement sans rien dire. Notre gryffondor eut du mal à faire le lien entre elle, et cette fille mystérieuse dans le miroir, avant d'en avoir presque peur et de se retourner.

Elle avait changée... De manière considérable.


	7. Chapter 7: sacrés serpentards!

A 8:00 tapante, elle fut en bas, alors que quelqu'un sonnait. Narcissa se dépêcha d'aller à la porte d'entrée, quand elle y vit Hermione.

«-Tu es splendide.» furent les seuls mots de Cissie qui ouvra devant le beau sourire d'Hermione.

Il y eut d'abord un homme, de couleur chocolat, et très grand qui entra, suivit d'une femme plutôt blanche et petite.

«-Bonsoir Monsieur et Madame Zabini! Salua chaleureusement Narcissa.

-Bonsoir Narcissa. Comment te portes-tu? Demanda Monsieur Zabini.

-Très bien Arthur et vous même? Dit-elle.

-Très bien, Daisy et moi même nous vous avons apportés un présent. Annonça l'homme.

La femme en question s'avança, et tendis un paquet, contenant des couverts en argent massif.

-Merci à vous, venez nous allons nous installer. Oh, mais avant cela, j'aimerais vous présenter Hermione... C'est... ma cousine germaine. Fit finalement Cissie.

Hermione devinait que ce n'était pas parce que Narcissa voulait changer que toute la population des sang pur le désirait aussi, c'est pourquoi elle ne dit rien, et elle aussi les salua chaleureusement:

-Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir Miss. Salua le couple.»

Tous entrèrent dans le salon où les attendaient un plateau avec dix verres de champagnes, et quelques amusent bouches.

Ils s'installèrent, Hermione prenant place à côté de Narcissa, qui elle même s'installait à côté de ses amis.

«-C'est étrange que tu ne nous ai pas présenter Hermione plus tôt. Fit remarquer Daisy.

-Effectivement, mais jamais l'occasion n'a été présenté... Elle habitait en France, mais... ses parents ont décédés... expliqua Narcissa, essayant de mentir le moins possible à ses amis, ce qu'Hermione compris bien.

-Je comprend. Désolé pour votre famille miss. Dit Arthur.

Hermione sourit.

-Et sinon, comptes-tu aller à Poudlard? Interrogea Daisy.

-Oui. Acquiesça Hermione.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras très bien accueillis, mon enfant y va aussi ainsi que Drago, bien évidemment. Précisa Daisy.

-Je l'espère.»

La cobversation fut coupé là, car de nouveau, on sonna. Narcissa laissa les personnes au salon alors qu'elle allait ouvrir. C'était les Nott.

La conversation fut approximativement la même que précédente, et de nouveau on sonna.

Madame Black alla ouvrir, seule.

«-Bonsoir les enfants! Salua t-elle.

-Bonsoir madame. Répondit Blaise et Théodore.»

Au plus grand plaisir de celle ci, Drago fut le dernier à entrer...

«-Mère, veuillez à nouveau m'excuser pour le comportement irresponsable dont j'ai fait preuve la dernière fois. S'excusa Drago.

Narcissa en fut toucher, son fils ne s'excusait jamais.

-Et bien, tu vas pouvoir te racheter. Rit elle. Tu as intérêt. Finit-elle sur un ton froid.»

Il ne comprit pas, et suivit ses amis dans le salon.

Quand il vit cela, il se pétrifia d'horreur. Bien entendu, il avait reconnu l'adolescente qui se tenait devant lui entrain d'embrasser ses amis. Hermione Granger.

Cependant, il ne dit rien et s'abaissa presque à être poli. Ce fut un réel sacrifice que devoir rester deux heures en compagnie de cette «sang de bourbe» comme il s'amusait à l'appeler.  
Bien entendu durant le repas, il fit quelques remarques désobligeantes sur les sang impur, mais il fut vite remit dans le droit chemin par un regard glaciale de sa mère.

A 22:00 tapante, les enfants furent autoriser à quitter la table, et Hermione s'empressa de rejoindre sa chambre où l'attendait son ordinateur portable.

Du côté d'Hermione...

Elle se changea, et mit une nuisette acheter le jour même, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, Narcissa avait des goûts non pas vulgaire, ni provoquant, mais pas du style grand mère non plus. Sa nuisette était beige lui arrivant au dessous du genoux avec un tout petit décolleté qui ne laisse rien paraître, et enfin de fine bretelle.

Elle se connecta sur Msn, et y vit Ginny. Toutes deux mirent la webcam et Hermione trouva malin plaisir à prendre son ami avec des poses hilarantes.

Au bout d'un moment...

«-Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai vu au chemin de traverse! Rit Ginny.

-Alors, qui sait? Demanda Hermione.

-Devine! Dit Ginny.

-Ginny, tu viens de me dire que jamais je ne trouverais, alors ça ne sert à rien de chercher! Plaisante Hermione.

-Tu as raison. J'ai croisée Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott! Dit la rouquine.

En quelque sorte, hermione aussi les avaient croisés, mais préféra ne rien dire.

-Et … ? s'impatienta la brune.

-Ils ont trop changés! Si tu verrais Drago... Et Blaise... ! Continua la Wesley.

-Ah... Dit simplement Hermione.

Il était vrai qu'elle trouvait qu'ils avaient changés, mais le changement le plus radical selon elle, était le changement physique de Théordore Nott. Elle se souvenait de lui comme un gars avec des cheveux clair, des yeux cernés et un boudin au lieu de muscle. Alors que maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait remarqué sa coupe de cheveux ébouriffé marron foncé, ses yeux vert avec de longs cils noir et ses muscles important. S'était-il mit au quiddich? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus, mais elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était devenu très attrayant.

Du côté des garçon...

«-Si je vous dit! C'est Hermione Granger! Cria presque Drago.

-Tu dis des bêtises mec! Moi je suis sûr du contraire! Attend, t'as vu cette bombe à côté d'Hermione Granger? Relativise un peu, ce n'est pas elle! Répliqua Blaise.

-Merde, vous allez voir!»

Drago sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la salle de bain commune, il ouvrit légèrement la porte menant à la chambre de la demoiselle, et eût un choc.

Il recula et se cogna à l'évier. Heureusement pour lui elle avait des écouteurs.

Les autres garçons, eux en furent tout retournés également, mais pas comme leur ami...  
La jeune femme était allongée sur le ventre, ses coudes la tenant haute, ses jambes légèrement écartés et croisés. Autant dire une magnifique vu.

«-Merde arrêtez de mater les mecs! S'énerva Drago.

-Putain Drago, mais regarde, ça ne peut pas être Granger! Dit son ami noir.

-Regarde la, et ose me dire que cette fille est horrible! Dit Théodore.

Drago la regarda longuement puis finit par dire:

«-ok elle est... Pas trop mal mais...

-PAS TROP MAL? Hurla théodore. Carrément superbe ouais! Finit-il.

-J'avais pas fini! Cria à son tour Drago.»

La brune réagit et soudain les trois têtes se tournèrent en même temps avant de courir et de disparaître... Avant qu'Hermione n'atteigne la salle de bain...

Les trois jeunes gens arrivèrent dans la chambre du serpentard essoufflés.

«-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'hurler comme ça? Critiqua Théodore.

-Hey, c'est toi qui a commencé! Accusa Drago.

-N'importe quoi! Cria Théodore.

-Oh, les gosses ça suffit! Termina Blaise.

-Mais... Essayèrent de justifier les deux «gosses».

-On a faillit se faire prendre à reluquer cette nana! Dit Blaise.

-Putain... Mais qu'elle bombe en tout cas! Continua Théodore.

-Je vous prouverez que c'est Hermione Granger! Grogna Drago.»

Hermione était dans sa chambre, persuadée d'avoir entendu du bruit, mais ne s'en occupa pas plus que ça, et continua sa fameuse discutions...

«-Alors mione, ton «classement»? Demanda Ginny.

-Je vais tout avouer, je n'y ai pas penser... rit Hermione.

-HERMIONE! Hurla Ginny. Tu m'avais promis... Dit Ginny avec une moue.

-Excuse moi... Mais je peux te le donner tout de suite si tu veux... J'y ai un peu pensée... S'excusa la gryffondore.

-Ok... Soupira la rouquine.

-Bah niveau gruffondore je dirais... Harry, puis Seamus... Ensuite... Tiens, oui, le beau Thomas, le nouveau de l'an dernier, tu te rappelle?

-Oh oui, tu parles bien du beau blond de sixième année? Demanda Ginny.

-Exactement. Bon, niveau Serdaigle...

-Hermione, passe vite Serdaigle et Poustouffle et parle moi de serpentard! Hurla la rousse.

-Pourquoi tiens tu tant à ce que je te le dise? Mais dis moi, ne serais-tu pas intéressée par une personne par hasard? Rigola Hermione.

-J'aime Harry et tu le sais. Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont plutôt canons chez les Serpy... Rêva Ginny.

-Doucement mademoiselle Wesley... ria encore plus la lionne.

-Oui, oui, bon en attendant tu ne m'a pas dit qu'elle était ton classement des trois plus beau gosses chez les serpentard! Reprit Ginny.

-Oh... Bon bah je sais pas... Je dirais Nott, Malfoy et Zabini... Soupira Hermione.

-Quoi? Tu ne mettrais même pas Malfoy en premier? S'indigna la gryffy.

-Non effectivement... répondit la lionne.»

Soudain, Narcissa appela Hermione en bas.

«-je reviens Ginny, on m'appelle! Dit Hermione avant d'éteindre la webcam et de sortir.»

Hermione était en bas, alors qu'en haut, les lectures fusaient...

Les trois garçons étaient revenus au galop en entendant le prénom d'Hermione et regardaient avec stupéfaction ce «machin-chose» comme l'appelait Drago.

«-Je vous le dit, cette chose, elle est dangereuse. Dit Drago, sur de lui.»

Les deux autres garçons regardait toujours cette chose, jusqu'à ce que l'écran bouge, et tout trois sortirent leurs baguettes.

Mais après quelques secondes sans dangers, ils rangèrent leurs baguettes, et regardèrent l'écran.

Ils ouvrirent grand les yeux, voyant leurs noms écrit. Finalement, ils lurent la conversation, mais n'arrivèrent pas au bout car la gryffondore revenait...


	8. Chapter 8: Un Malfoy a TOUJOURS raison!

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva, comme toujours, de très bonheur, s'étonnant de ne pas avoir cauchemarder comme chaque nuit depuis quelques mois. Elle bailla, somnola, et resta dan son lit une bonne heure encore. Quand elle en eut marre, elle prit ce qui lui passait sous la main dans l'armoire et fila dans la salle de bain. La maison, ou plutôt manoir, était bien calme, elle se douta donc que tout le monde dormait encore. Elle ouvrit la petite fenêtre qui illumina la pièce. Elle se fit couler un bain et se déshabilla.

Elle n'aurait pas pu déterminer combien de temps elle était restée dans cette eau ambiante et chaude tellement elle s'y sentait bien, mais au bout d'un moment, elle sortit, et s'enroula dans une serviette blanche. Elle prit une autre serviette plus petite, mais toute aussi douce, et enroula ses cheveux mouillés dedans. Elle approcha de la balance et se regarda. Bien évidemment en deux jours elle n'avait pas pu prendre dix kilos, mais au lieu de ça elle en avait pris quand même deux. En se regardant dans la glace, c'est vrai que ses joues auparavant creuses avant presque retrouver un semblant de grosseur. Elle soupira, et s'approcha des lavabos pour le brosser les dents...

Elle était penchée sur le lavabos, la brosse à dent dans sa bouche quand...

Quelques minutes avant, dans la chambre des garçons.

Blaise Zabini semblait se réveillé difficilement, il était en sueur, et avait un mal de crâne infernale. Quand il se leva pour aller chercher une potion contre le mal de tête, il trébucha sur Théodore qui se réveilla aussi.

«-Merde mec, tu pourrais pas faire gaffe? demanda Théodore mal en point.

-Désolé vieux, mais je cherche la potion pour les mal de crâne, tu sais pas où elle est? Soupira Blaise.

-Si dans la salle de bain... Indiqua Théodore.»

Blaise sembla analyser la situation malgré ses étourdissements, la porte de la salle de bain se trouvait de l'autre côté de la chambre, à côté du lit de Drago.

«-Merci... semblait-il dire au bout d'un moment à Théodore.

-De rien mec... Putain avec tes histoires t'as réussi à me donner ton mal de tête... Prend en aussi pour moi. Dit-il à l'adresse de son ami.»

Blaise vacilla, et quand il prit la poignée de la porte, il tomba sur Drago qui dormait. La porte s'ouvrit.

Notre géant noir se cogna la tête, et se rendormi aussi vite qu'il était tombé, Drago, lui était en colère la tête dans le «cul» comme on dit quant a Théodore il semblait... outré?

Retour du côté dHermione...

Hermione, toujours sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche regardait avec horreur se qui se produisait à côté. Blaise était à terre inconscient, Théodore de l'autre côté de la chambre les yeux écarquillés la bouche ouverte de surprise et Drago semblait perdu. Ce dernier d'ailleurs n'avait toujours pas remarqué la porte ouverte et notre belle gryffondore en serviette, trop occupé à chercher le personne qui avait commis de crime de le réveillé. Hermione était en quelque sorte quand la même position que Théodore, c'est à dire que Théodore la regardait elle, entouré de sa serviette, et Hermione lui, juste muni de son pantalon large. En clair, les jambes de notre princesse et le torse de notre poisson (?) étaient dénudé et offrait une très belle vu. Au bout de quelques secondes, tous prirent conscience de ce qui se produisait, alors qu'Hermione claquait la porte rouge de honte, Théodore fermait la bouche et Drago qui n'avait rien comprit et rien vu se contenta de demander en hurlant des explications, ce que Théodore expliqua en relevant Blaise.

Quand à Hermione, de son côté, elle était complètement rouge... de honte. Elle ne cessait de se répéter «par merlin, mon dieux!» en boucle. Cependant, elle était toujours dans la même position, face à la porte, les yeux exorbités. Finalement, elle se décida de quitter cette endroit maudit, après s'être coiffée. Elle mit une longue jupe marron légère, un débardeur beige et des sandales beige également. Après s'être parfumée, elle descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Aucun des garçons n'étaient là ce qu'elle remercia auprès de Merlin.

Elle se servit du chocolat au lait, car son lait contenait plus de chocolat qu'autre chose. Puis se prit des tartines de beurre et de confiture, et se dit que pour ce matin ça serait déjà bien, étant donner aussi l'heure déjà bien avancé.

Elle entamait sa deuxième tartines quand Théodore Nott entra dans la salle à manger, aussitôt elle s'étouffa car la nourriture passa dans la mauvaise trachée.

Théodore s'arrêta ne sachant quoi faire puis finalement, vint à l'aide de la lionne.

Il tapa sur son dos plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux...

«-merci... articula Hermione rouge de honte.

-De rien... dit Théodore.

-ça fait longtemps que tu es levée? Demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Oui assez... Et toi? Ou plutôt vous... Répondit-elle toujours rouge pivoine.

-Non... Enfaite c'est à cause de Blaise qui avait mal à la tête... Et encore désolé pour toute à l'heure... S'excusa Théodore.

-Hum... oui. Désolé mais je ne dirais pas que ce n'est pas grave. Dit Hermione ce qui fit rire Théodore.

-Ne t'inquiète pas je comprend. Dit Théodore après avoir reprit son souffle.»

Ils mangèrent, et ce n'est que quand Hermione eut fini de manger que Blaise et Drago entrèrent.

Hermione murmura un vague «salut» avant de s'enfuir dehors.

Drago l'ignora, tendis que Blaise se grattait la tête se demandant pourquoi Hermione s'était enfuit.

«-Ecoutez les mecs... Commença Théodore, cette nuit j'ai beaucoup réfléchis, c'est surtout à toi que ça s'adresse Drago, foudroya le serpentard à son ami qui regardait dans le vague, je suis finalement arrivé à la conclusion que cette Hermione n'était pas la Granger. Attend! Hurla Théodore à Drago qui allait protester, écoute moi, tu te rappelle très bien la Granger, celle qui avait les cheveux secs, qui ressemblait à un petit boudin, les yeux chocolat et son air miss je sais tout, regarde maintenant celle là qui est presque anorexique, les yeux mauve, les cheveux, certes secs mais plus ou moins lisse ainsi que son attitude. Franchement, il n'y a aucune ressemblance! Finit Théodore.

-Merde Théo' je te dis que c'est HERMIONE GRANGER. Cria de plus belle Drago.

-Bon, imaginons que ça soit ELLE, comment expliques-tu ce changement soudain en DEUX MOIS physiquement? Tu n'as rien à dire, c'est presque impossible. Termina Théodore.

-Presque, mais pas impossible! Dit Drago.

-Oh, et puis zut, pense ce que tu veux, moi je vais dehors! Soupira Théodore.»

Drago sortit lui aussi, bien décidé à aller prendre une douche pour lui chasser toute ses pensés négative. Quand il passa devant la porte de la gryffondore, sans prévenir, il entra, et y découvrit Hermione, entrain d'envoyer un hibou. Il s'approcha furieusement, et l'empoigna au poignet lui serrant ce dernier. Elle avait mal et essayait de se débattre sans grand succès. Quand au serpentard, furieux, il resserrait de plus en plus son emprise alors que des larmes commençaient à brûler les joues d'Hermione. Finalement, toujours en serrant, ce qui coupa la circulation du sang à la jeune fille, il lui chuchota:

«-Tu n'es pas à ta place ici.»

Elle la regarda éberlué, puis notre prince des serpent cracha au pied de la brune, pour finalement entrer en trombe dans la salle de bain...

Théodore arriva dehors au bout de quelques temps, et il se précipita dans le jardin de derrière où il pensait qu'il serait enfin au calme. Cependant, quand il voulu s'asseoir près du chêne, il entendit des sanglots...

En ce rapprochant, il put constater que c'était Hermione qui pleurait...

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et resta ainsi alors que la belle pleurait...

Au bout d'un instant, il ne put s'empêcher de passer une main autour des épaule de la gryffondore, qui s'effondra dans ses bras, sans bien comprendre pourquoi elle faisait en quelques sortent confiance au serpentard...

Il faut savoir que Théodore Nott n'était pas du genre à pleurer, donc encore moins à consoler...

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, puis au bout d'une demi heure peut-être, notre douce Hermione se calma... De sa main, elle sécha ses larmes, Théodore la regarda puis son regard se posa sur la main se celle ci. Tout son poignée était bleuâtre, notre serpentard était horrifié.

«-Qui... Qui est ce qui t'as fait ça? Bégayait-il.

-Je... Personne... Dit timidement Hermione.

-Regarde moi, ordonna t-il, qui est ce qui t'as fait ça? Répéta t-il en la regardant dans ses yeux.

-Dra...go Malfoy... Murmura t-elle, alors que ses larmes refaisait surface.

-Que c'est-il passé? Interrogea t-il au bout d'un certain moment.

-Je n'ai pas ma place ici... Répondit-elle toujours en chuchotant.

-Bien sûr que si! Dit Théodore avec un peu trop d'entrain.

-Sais-tu au moins qui je suis? Dit-elle en relevant sa tête.

-Tu es la cousine de... Commença t-il.

-C'est ce qu'elle vous a fait croire... coupa Hermione. Théodore, Drago à raison, un Malfoy a toujours raison... Rit-elle.

-Je ne comprend pas... Fit Théodore soucieux.

-Tu comprends parfaitement, mais tu refuses de comprendre. Chuchota Hermione.»

Théodore ne répondit pas, bien entendu qu'il avait compris, mais ne déserra pas son étreinte pour autant, sans savoir réellement pourquoi...

Le jeune serpentard était complètement perdu, il n'avait pas pensé une seconde que cette gryffondor, autre fois laide, presque grosse, et miss je sais tout, cependant toujours souriante, pouvait en deux mois devenir l'abominable chose qu'aucune personne voulait être, maigre, cernés, et malheureuse. Que c'était il passé dans sa vie?  
Mais surtout que c'était-il passé dans la sienne?

Il avait douté de son meilleur ami, il avait trahi sa maison, il était entrain de cajoler une sang de bourbe! Il fit une grimace à tout cela, mais n'arriva cependant pas à desserrer son emprise...

Il avait honte de lui même, il avait été touché par une gryffondore, sang de bourbe... Mais seulement à ce moment là, il comprit ce que sa mère et son père avait toujours voulu lui enseigner depuis ces quelques mois où ils avaient rompu le lien avec le lord... Il avait comprit, qu'une simple image pouvait être différente...

Si hier on lui avait dit que c'était la sang de bourbe, miss je sais tout, et gryffondore, il lui aurait craché au visage, mais il en avait été tout autrement... Narcissa l'avait présenter comme sang pur, sa propre cousine, ayant perdu sa famille... Alors il avait eu presque pitié d'elle, il avait voulu en savoir plus sur elle, sur cette jeune femme, belle mais triste... Mais ces deux personnes était en faite la même jeune femme, celle autrefois laide, celle maintenant triste... Mais alors une question se forma dans la tête du jeune homme, que faisait-elle là? Narcissa voulait ce rattraper, comme ses parents, mais que c'était-il passé pour qu'elle héberge une sang impur jusqu'à la présenter comme sa cousine? Théodore voulu en savoir plus, même si une part de lui était dégoûter, l'autre était curieux. Curieux de découvrir une partie d'elle, comment elle en était arriver là... Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'avait jamais été du mauvais côté... Ni du bon d'ailleurs... Mais il voulait savoir.

«-Gran...Hermione? Appela t-il en se rattrapant.»

Personne ne lui répondit. Alors, il regarda la ciel, qui l'aveugla,le soleil était à son zénith, il devait être midi... Combien de temps était-il là, à penser? Sûrement plusieurs heures... Bien entendu, Drago et Blaise n'étaient pas venu le chercher, ils savaient très bien que le serpentard pouvait très vite sortir de ses gonds, et que quand ils partaient seuls sans prévenir personne, c'est qu'il voulait être au calme...

La jeune femme se fit lourde à un moment donner, tout son poids reposant sur l'épaule droite de Théodore, celui ci grimaça de son membre endoloris. Il finit cependant à la dégager, fit quelques mouvements avec son épaule, et, en la regardant une dernière fois, il ne put se résigner à la laisser au soleil. Seule son visage était caché dans l'ombre de l'arbre.

Il la prit doucement, évitant qu'elle se réveille et l'emmena un peu plus loin, près d'un bassin où l'herbe était encore fraîche du matin. Ici, il savait que les rayons du soleil ne viendrait pas la réveiller. Il la regarda une dernière fois cette fois ci, soupira, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette fille l'attendrissait, mais le dégoûtait également, car malgré les efforts surhumain qu'il essayait de faire, le sang de cette fille lui revenait toujours en mémoire, sang de bourbe. Sang Impur. Sang de Moldu.

Il grimaça, jeta un ultime regard et partit sans un regard en arrière.


	9. Chapter 9: Sacré Drago!

Quand il entra dans la salle principale, Drago et Blaise jouait au jeu d'échec version sorcier.

«-Salut les gars... Lança t-il.

-Salut Théo'. Salua les deux amis très concentrés.

-Je vais prendre une douche. Finit-il par dire au bout d'un moment.»

Plus tard, environ à 13heure, quand il revint, ses deux amis étaient sur le canapé et l'attendait.

«-Ah enfin. Soupira Blaise.

-Désolé, je me suis... endormi au soleil, et j'ai transpiré, j'ai donc prit un peu de temps. Menti Théodore.

-Les gars avant d'aller manger, j'aimerais vous dire une chose. Dit Drago. Quand il eut l'attention de ses amis... : Finalement, après mûr réflexion, j'ai décidé de laisser tomber l'idée de vous convaicre que cette fille était Hermione Granger. Bien entendu, je n'en pense pas moins, mais je vais arrêter avec ça. Conclut-il.»

Théodore se sentait mal, mais également soulagé. Mal, parce que quand son ami apprendrait qu'il savait la vérité, il lui en ferait payé. Et soulagé, car, quelque part, il s'attachait à elle, et ainsi, le grand Drago Malfoy, ne pourrait rien dire.

«-Cool mec! Lança Blaise qui fit sortir Théodore de ses pensés.

-Ouais, c'est cool. Finit par dire également notre serpentard.»

Finalement, Drago sourit, un sourire assez franc qu'il ne réservait qu'à ces véritable amis.

Ils se levèrent pour aller (enfin, d'après Blaise) manger.

Cependant, notre morfale, remarqua l'absence féminine.

«-Où est Hermione? Demanda t-il.

-Aucune idée. Lança Drago.

-Dehors je crois. Je l'ai vu entrain de roupiller! Dit Théodore, refusant de mentir un peu plus à ses amis.

-Hum... fit seulement le prince des serpents.»

Ils décidèrent de la laisser dormir, et le repas fut, pour la première fois silencieux.  
Blaise, s'occupant de son assiette, comme à son habitude. Il avait beau se moquer de Ronald Wesley, il n'en était pas mieux, et quand on lui parlait de nourriture, il devenait un ventre sur pattes.

Théodore, lui, pensait à la gryffondore. Son esprit fusait et il se demandait si il devait dire à ses amis que c'était bien Granger où s'il devait le garder pour lui.

Drago lui était perspicace. Il avait, bien entendu, mentit à ses amis d'une façon magistrale, et, était parvenu à les faire croire qu'il se fichait éperdument de qui était cette fille, alors que, bien au contraire, il cogitait... Comment humilier cette sang de bourbe devant tout Poudlard et qui plus est ses «amis», Potty et la Bellette pour s'être incrustée dans sa vie? Comment... Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il allait trouvé quelque chose, et vite.

De l'autre côté de la maison, la jeune fille se réveillait en douceur, ne sachant pas se qui se tramait dans son dos... Elle se demandait où elle était, et fut éblouit par le soleil. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu et finalement, après s'être étendu et dé-courbée, elle se leva, pour prendre la direction du manoir.

Étrangement, elle avait rêvée qu'elle s'effondrait dans les bras de Théodore Nott, que celui ci la consolait, et qu'elle aimait cette présence chaleureuse, qu'elle lui avait dévoilée qu'elle était bien Hermione Granger et qu'il n'avait pas réagit. Elle se changea bien vite les idées se disant qu'un serpentard ne pouvait pas être tendre. Quand elle entra par la grande porte, elle entendit des couteaux et des fourchettes, et, en regardant discrètement par la porte de la salle à manger ouverte, elle put y voir Théodore, Drago et Blaise entrain de manger. Drago leva la tête de son assiette pour regarder à quelques dizaine de mètres plus loin la grande fenêtre qui prenait une grande parti du mur, au lieu de sa il y vit Hermione, qui, s'empressa de monter les marches quatre à quatre.

Drago haussa ses sourcils et dit:

«-Elle est revenu.

-De qui? Demanda Blaise.

-Gran...la sang de b... heu... Ah merde, la fille quoi! Dit il en s'énervant sur le nombre de mot qu'il ne pouvait plus dire pour qualifié ce qu'il appelait «les gens au statue d'elfes de maison.»

-Ah... Dit Théodore se voulant être insignifiant.»

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, les garçons parlèrent de quiddich, de filles, et autres, alors qu'en haut, notre gryffondore préférer écrivait...

_Cher journal,_

_En ce mardi 5août, j'écris, encore et encore, je ne sais plus quoi penser de ce manoir qui m'a accueillis sachant qu'en dessous les langues se délit. J'ai l'impression de devenir folle, maintenant même, je rêve des serpentard ! Enfin d'un serpentard en particulier, Théodore Nott. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a de spéciale pour que je rêve de lui entrain de me cajoler! En tout cas, ses trois serpentard on changés, enfin, Drago Malfoy reste le même, arrogant, prétentieux, perfide, menteur, joueur et... Je vais m'arrêter là, je crois que voua avez compris, mais oui, il faut bien l'admettre, il a changé. Il est plus grand, plus musclé... Il fait bien une tête de plus que moi... Blaise Zabini, lui, est toujours pareil si ce n'est sa taille qui a changé. Quand à Théodore Nott... Je ne serais dire pourquoi, ce n'est plus du tout le même. Il est désormais brun au yeux chocolat, une belle musculature et un beau sourire... Même son attitude est différent... Je ne saurais dire en quoi mais il est presque... Attirant. Finalement je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est contre ma maison que je dis ça. _

Hermione ferma avec lassitude son journal, et le déposa à côté d'elle. Alors, les paroles de l'hymne nationale de la Chine lui revinrent en mémoire et elle pleura. Avant l'attaque des mange mort, Hermione était parti une semaine en Chine avec ses parents, elle avait adorée ce pays.

Finalement, elle sécha ses larmes, et partit dans la salle de bain, où elle prit une bain, bien entendu après avoir fermé toute les portes à clefs.

Elle se détendait dans son bain, et savourait les odeurs du savon qu'elle avait mit dedans, quand on l'appela.

«-Hermione! Sort! Insistait un garçon derrière la porte.»

Hermione mit un peignoir, les cheveux encore trempant, et ouvrit la porte qui menait au couloir.

«-Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda t-elle avec une pointe de colère.»

A peine eut-elle le temps de comprendre, que ce même garçon la poussa dehors, et s'enferma.

«MALFOY! Eut-elle le temps d'hurler.

-désolé princesse, les mecs d'abord! Ricana t-il.

-Ouais les cons avant! Siffla t-elle.»

Elle entendit la porte se déverrouiller, et elle s'empressa d'entrer dans la première pièce venu.

Elle se colla à la porte et ferma les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

«-Désolé mais je crois que tu t'es trompé de chambre...»entendit-elle avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de rougir jusqu'à la racine de cheveux...


	10. Chapter 10: De une et de deux!

«-Gran... Hermione tu vas me le payer! Entendit-elle derrière la porte.»

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, laisser Malfoy la massacrer où rester enfermer dans cette chambre avec un autre serpentard.

«-Merlin aidez moi! Chuchota t-elle.

-Merlin, Morgane ou encore je ne sais pas qui ne pourra rien faire pour t'aider à savoir ce que tu vas faire. Ria Théodore.

-Très drôle! Ironisa t-elle.

-Bon, bah tu sais quoi? Demanda t-il.

-Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir. Répliqua t-elle.

-Sympa! Bah pour la peine, tu ne sauras pas! Dit-il en s'effondrant sur le matelas par terre.

-Théodore tu veux pas m'aider? Demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment, pas très à l'aise dans un simple peignoir sans dessous.

-Pourquoi t'aiderais-je? Interrogea t-il.

-Parce que heu... je te le demande, allez s'il te plaît! Supplia t-elle.

-D'accord, ça va beaucoup mieux avec le mot magique. Rit-il. Bon bah honnêtement, tu n'as qu'une solution, attendre qu'il se calme, entre dans la salle de bain et fasse couler l'eau pour sa douche. Dit-il mollement.

-Très drôle, c'est ça tes conseils? Bah en attendant moi je fais quoi? Cria t-elle.

-Et je voulais juste t'aider! Maintenant si t'es pas contente, la porte peut vite s'ouvrir! Dit-il en s'approchant de celle ci.

-Ok ok! Fit-elle avec une mine paniquée. T'as gagné. Mais reste loin de moi. Gloussa t-elle. Après tout t'es un serpentard.

-Et toi une gryffondore sans défense. Répliqua t-il.

-Comment tu sais...

-Parce que tu n'as pas rêvée quand je t'ai consoler et quand tu as tout avouée. Maintenant, je ne dirais rien et ferais comme si de rien ne s'était passé... Dit-il.

-Je ne te répugne pas? Fit elle étonné.

-Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que je suis sang pur et serpent que je suis comme Eux. Je n'ai même pas la marque vois-tu. Rit-il en montrant son bras immaculé. Et pourtant j'ai eu 17ans il y a un mois et demi. Mes parents n'ont jamais appartenu aux rangs de tu sais qui. Je suis juste un sorcier. Comme toi, comme Potter, et comme Drago. On a beau être les meilleurs amis du monde avec Blaise et Drago, nous ne partageons pas les même opinions. Blaise n'aime pas les sang de bourbe... Pardon, impur, Drago les fuit comme la peste, mais moi, je m'en contre fiche. Avoua t-il.

-Mais pourquoi est ce que tu nous a insultés? Demanda Hermione songeuse.

-Hermione Granger, cite moi une fois où je t'ai injuirié? Interrogea t-il. Tu ne vois pas n'est ce pas. Finit-il par dire devant l'air coupable d'Hermione.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai compris... Souffla t-elle.

-Enfin! Se moqua t-il.

-Ah, t'as vu, tu te moque de moi là! S'offensa t-elle faussement.

-Oui, mais de ta bêtise, pas de ton sang ou de ton air miss je sais tout tout le temps. Expliqua t-il.

-Pff! Ria t-elle.»

Soudain, l'eau coula, et elle estima, après plusieurs secondes, qu'elle pouvait sortir, et fit un léger sourire au machiavélique serpentard, pas si machiavélique que ça.

Elle sortit, entra dans sa chambre et vérifia que la porte qui rejoignait celle ci à la salle de bain été fermé avant de se changer.

Elle mit un haut orange, avec un pantalon noir et des ballerines noir également. Elle se coiffa vite les cheveux et descendit, pensant sûrement que les accessoires et maquillage n'étant pas fait pour elle... Ah, lala, notre Hermione!

Une fois en bas, elle fut surprise de constater que dehors il faisait nuit noir, avait-elle prit temps de temps à choisir ses vêtement? Quand elle regarda l'heure, elle s'étonna qu'il n'était que seize heure, décidément, le soleil se levait et se couchait de plus en plus tôt!  
Elle rejoignit la salle à manger espérant avoir de quoi grignoter, mais elle fut accueillit par une chouette l'attendant.

Hermione prit la lettre, et regarda l'insigne: celle du ministre de la magie.

_«Miss Granger, _

_Etant donner votre famille entièrement décédé, et j'en suis navré, nous vous priions de vous rendre au ministère de la magie demain matin à 9heures précise. Ne soyez pas en retard. A 9:15 un aurore vous accompagnera à votre domicile afin que vous puissiez récupérer ce que vous désirez. Vous pouvez être accompagnée d'un adulte où d'un ami ayant déjà eu ses dix sept ans._

_Bonne fin d'après midi, très cordialement._

_Dolores Ombrage.»_

Hermione tressaillit en lisant le nom de son ancien professeur, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, lui en avait fait baver en sixième année. Elle toucha sans le vouloir le dos de sa main gauche, repensant à cette plume et à ce sortilège qui lui avait fait souffrir. Elle soupira, et se dit qu'elle irait seule.

Le lendemain matin, à 8:59 elle prit la poudre de cheminette et du feu vert l'entoura.

Elle se retrouva bien vite au ministère, qui était encore plus bondé qu'avant, étant donné les disparitions... Quand elle entra dans l'ascenseur, quelqu'un cria son nom.

«-Hermione! Hurla celui ci.

-Harry? HARRY! Hurla t-elle de plus belle.

-comment ça va Mione? Demanda t-il après une longue étreinte.

-Hum... mieux... fit-elle avec une moue. Et toi?

-Bien, désolé encore pour... Tu sais quoi. S'excusa t-il.

-Oui... Gloussa t-elle.

-Et sinon où vas-tu? Demanda t-il pour ré-engager la conversation.

-Et bien je vais au ministère, pour récupérer les choses que j'aimerais garder, chez moi. Dit-elle.

-Oh bien, mais normalement, cela se fait avec quelqu'un de ton entourage non? Interrogea t-il.

-Oui, mais je n'ai trouvé personne... Soupira t-elle.

-Et si je t'accompagnais? Sourit-il après un moment.

-Vraiment? Demanda t-elle. Oh, je t'adore Harry! Cria t-elle en l'embrassant.»


	11. Chapter 11: Doutes et révélations

«-Gran... Hermione, tu vas me le payer! Entendit-elle derrière la porte.»

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, laisser Malfoy la massacrer ou rester enfermée dans cette chambre avec un autre serpentard.

«-Merlin aidez moi! Chuchota t-elle.

-Merlin, Morgane ou je ne sais pas qui ne pourra rien faire pour t'aider à savoir ce que tu vas faire. Rit Théodore.

-Très drôle! Ironisa t-elle.

-Bon, bah tu sais quoi? Demanda t-il.

-Non, mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir! Répliqua t-elle.

-Sympa! Bah! Pour la peine, tu ne sauras pas! Dit-il en s'effondrant sur le matelas posé par terre.

-Théodore tu veux pas m'aider? Demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment, pas très à l'aise dans un simple peignoir sans dessous.

-Pourquoi t'aiderais-je? Interrogea t-il.

-Parce que heu... je te le demande, allez s'il te plaît! Supplia t-elle.

-D'accord, ça va beaucoup mieux avec le mot magique. Rit-il. Bon, honnêtement, tu n'as qu'une solution. Il faut attendre qu'il se calme, entre dans la salle de bain et fasse couler l'eau pour sa douche. Dit-il mollement.(

-Très drôle, c'est tous tes conseils? Et en attendant, moi je fais quoi? Cria t-elle.

-Et je voulais juste t'aider! Maintenant si tu n'es pas contente, la porte peut vite s'ouvrir! Dit-il en s'approchant de celle ci.

-Ok ok! Fit-elle avec une mine tard.

-Et toi une gryffondore sans défense. Répliqua t-il.

-Comment sais tu...

-Parce que tu n'as pas rêvée quand je t'ai consolée et quand tu as tout avoué. Maintenant, je ne dirais rien et ferais comme si de rien ne s'était passé... Dit-il.

-Je ne te répugne pas? Fit elle étonnée.

-Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que je suis sang pur et serpent que je suis comme Eux. Je n'ai même pas la marque, vois-tu, affirma-il en montrant son bras immaculé. Et pourtant, j'ai eu 17ans il y a un mois et demi. Mes parents n'ont jamais appartenu aux rangs de Tu-sais-qui. Je suis juste un sorcier. Comme toi, comme Potter, et comme Drago. On a beau être les meilleurs amis du monde avec Blaise et Drago, nous ne partageons pas les même opinions. Blaise n'aime pas les sang de bourbe... Pardon, impurs, Drago les fuit comme la peste, mais moi, je m'en contrefiche. Avoua t-il.

-Mais pourquoi est ce que tu nous a insultés? Demanda Hermione songeuse.

-Hermione Granger, cites moi une fois où je t'ai injuiriée? Interrogea t-il. Tu ne vois pas n'est ce pas. Finit-il par dire devant l'air coupable d'Hermione.

-Bon d'accord, j'ai compris... Souffla t-elle.

-Enfin! Se moqua t-il.

-Ah, tu as vu, tu te moque de moi! S'offensa t-elle faussement.

-Oui, mais de ta bêtise, pas de ton sang ou de ton air miss-je-sais-tout-tout-le-temps. Expliqua t-il.

-Pff! Rit t-elle.»

Soudain, l'eau coula, et elle estima, après plusieurs secondes, qu'elle pouvait sortir. Elle fit un léger sourire au machiavélique serpentard, pas si machiavélique que cela.. Puis elle sortit, entra dans sa chambre et vérifia que la porte qui rejoignait celle-ci à la salle de bain était fermée avant de se changer.

Elle mit un haut orange, avec un pantalon noir et des ballerines noir également. Elle se coiffa vite les cheveux et descendit, pensant sûrement que les accessoires et le maquillage n'étant pas fait pour elle... Ah, lala, notre Hermione!

Une fois en bas, elle fut surprise de constater que dehors il faisait nuit noir. Avait-elle prit temps de temps à choisir ses vêtement? Quand elle regarda l'heure, elle s'étonna de voir qu'il n'était que seize heure. Décidément, le soleil se levait et se couchait de plus en plus tôt!  
Elle rejoignit la salle à manger espérant avoir de quoi grignoter, mais elle fut accueillit par une chouette l'attendant.

Hermione prit la lettre, et regarda l'insigne: celle du ministre de la magie.

_«Miss Granger, _

_Suite au décès de votre famille, le ministère vous adresse ses sincères condoléances. Nous vous priions de vous rendre au ministère de la magie demain matin à 9heures précise. Ne soyez pas en retard. A 9:15 un aurore vous accompagnera à votre domicile afin que vous puissiez récupérer ce que vous désirez. Vous pouvez être accompagnée d'un adulte où d'un ami ayant déjà eu ses dix sept ans._

_Bonne fin d'après midi, très cordialement._

_Dolores Ombrage.»_

Hermione tressaillit en lisant le nom de son ancien professeur, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, lui en avait fait baver en sixième année. Elle toucha sans le vouloir le dos de sa main gauche, repensant à cette plume et à ce sortilège qui l'avait faite souffrir. Elle soupira, et se dit qu'elle irait seule.

Le lendemain matin, à 8:59, elle prit la poudre de cheminette et du feu vert l'entoura.

Elle se retrouva bien vite au ministère, qui était encore plus bondé qu'avant, étant donné les disparitions... Quand elle entra dans l'ascenseur, quelqu'un cria son nom.

«-Hermione! Hurla celui-ci.

-Harry? HARRY! Hurla t-elle à son tour de plus belle.

-Comment vas tu, Mione? Demanda t-il après une longue étreinte.

-Hum... mieux... fit-elle avec une moue. Et toi?

-Bien, désolé encore pour... Tu sais quoi. S'excusa t-il.

-Oui... Gloussa t-elle.

-Et sinon où vas-tu? Demanda t-il pour ré-engager la conversation.

-Et bien, je vais au ministère. Ils vont m'emmener récupérer les choses que j'aimerais garder de chez moi. Dit-elle.

-Oh! Bien. Mais normalement, cela se fait avec quelqu'un de ton entourage, non? Interrogea t-il.

-Oui, mais je n'ai trouvé personne... Soupira t-elle.

-Et si je t'accompagnais? Sourit-il après un moment.

-Vraiment? Demanda t-elle. Oh, je t'adore Harry! Cria t-elle en l'embrassant.»

Ils arrivèrent bien vite au bureau préfectorale et entrèrent...

«-Ah miss Granger, enfin, vous voilà! Ah et accompagnée de Mr Potter, très bien. Salua le ministre.

-Bonjour monsieur le ministre. Saluèrent nos jeunes gens.

-Venez, venez, venez, entrez ici. Dit-il en désignant un placard à balais. Maintenant, tenez ce balais. Continua t-il en désignant un balais nimbus. A trois. un. Deux. Trois!»

Ils furent portés au loin (portoloin hihi) chez Hermione. Une fois là-bas,où tout était saccagés, Hermione monta directement dans sa chambre afin de prendre ce qu'elle désirait.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous revinrent au ministère. Les jeunes sorciers quittèrent cette endroit, et ce retrouvèrent au chemin de traverse afin de discuter un peu.

«Et sinon Hermione, ta fin de vacances? Demanda la jeune Potter.

-Bien... et toi? Le terrier, dis moi? Interrogea t-elle avide de connaître le sentiment du jeune homme envers sa meilleure amie Wesley.

-Et bien... sympa. Sauf que Ron et Ginny sont bizarre. Avoua Harry.

-C'est à dire? Je ne comprend pas vraiment... Fit-elle avec une grimace.

-Et bien, Ron veut toujours faire des parties d'échec version sorcier et des match de quiddich à deux, donc Ginny est toujours mis à l'écart. Quand j'essaie de l'approcher, Ron est toujours dans mon dos ce qui fait qu'elle part soit en courant, soit en s'excusant, et va dans sa chambre. Je ne sais plus quoi en penser... avoua t-il en se grattant la tête.

-Mon pauvre Harry James Potter, tu es définitivement à plaindre! Se moqua t-elle.

-C'est pas drôle! Fit-il avec une moue boudeuse.»

Ils parlèrent longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse tard et qu'ils rentrèrent chacun de leurs côtés.

Une fois devant les portes du manoir, elle les poussa, et sans sans rendre réellement compte, elle tomba à la renverse.

«-Mais enfin, es-tu folle de rentrée à une heure pareil sans nous prévenir et sans personne pour t'accompagner? Tu crois que le seigneur des ténèbres est mort ou quoi? hurla la voix qui l'avait fait tomber.

-Merde Zabini, c'est quoi ton problème?hurla Hermione essayant de ce relever tant bien que mal.

-Mon problème, c'est que tout le monde s'inquiétait! Continua t-il sur le même ton.

-Je traîne avec qui je veux quand je veux! Cria t-elle à son tour, en se dirigeant vers la salle.

-Non, justement, tu es sous le toit de Narcissa, et tant que tu seras sous sa protection, tu ne sort pas sans prévenir personne! Narcissa est en ce moment dans un état d'inquiétude second! Hurla t-il en la tenant par le poignet.

-Et depuis quand te soucis-tu des sang de bourbe comme moi? Chuchota t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Blaise était tétanisé par la révélation de la jeune fille, mais aussi par son regard qui était glacial.

-Granger? Murmura t-il...

-Tout juste Zabini. Et oui Malfoy avait raison, un Malfoy avait toujours raison tu devrais le savoir! Dit-elle glacialement.

-Merde... Jura t-il.

-Maintenant, tu me lâches. Chuchota t-elle froidement, ce qu'il fit, puis elle recula, jusqu'à un coin sombre.

-Que ce passe -il? Retentit une voix derrière Zabini.

-Malfoy... S'esclaffa Hermione la tête dans le coin sombre. Nott, puis Zabini... Tu n'es pas bien entouré, dis moi... se moqua t-elle.

-De quoi parles-tu? Demanda t-il froidement, ce qui la refroidit (hihi).

-Vous êtes tous si pathétiques... Toi, tu croyais vraiment pouvoir me faire vivre un enfer, n'est ce pas? Tandis que tes amis, ou en tout cas ceux que tu appel comme tel, t'ont.. lâchement, hum... abandonné. Ils ont mêmes préféré devenir amis avec moi. Répliqua t-elle encore plus glaciale. Vous me dégoûtée. Ou en tout cas toi Malfoy. Cracha t-elle.

-Sang de bourbe, je t'interdis de parler ainsi de mes amis. Hurla Malfoy en se rapprochant. Tu ne sais rien... Murmura t-il.

-Au contraire, je sais tout. Rit-elle doucement en accentuant le mot «tout».»

Dans le regard de notre jeune femme, Malfoy y décerna tellement de sureté qu'il ne dit rien et contenta de la regarder sans grand intérêt alors que dans sa tête, il n'y comprenait rien. Elle rit et monta les étages afin de rejoindre sa chambre.

Une fois entrée dans celle ci, elle rigola, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte de la présence de quelqu'un.

«-Théodore? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Tout juste la miss! Répondit-il.

-Que fais-tu là? Interrogea t-elle.

-Je passais. Alors, Drago et Blaise savent tous deux qui tu es...

-Oui...

-Hermione, as-tu... commença t-il normalement, confiance en moi? Termina t-il en chuchotant, son visage près du sien.

Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son front, ses cheveux et ses joues, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, et son cœur louper un battement.

«-que veux-tu Théodore Nott? Interrogea t-elle ignorant sa question.

-Et toi Hermione Granger, que veux-tu? Fit-il en ignorant également sa question.»

Elle ne répondit pas, leurs souffles se mélangeant. L'haleine fraîche mentholé de Théodore, celle de lavande d'Hermione donnait une odeur exquise. Sans prévenir gare notre serpentard posa sa main droite sur la joue de la belle, tendis que sa main gauche rejoignait celle de sa «partenaire». Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, avant que le visage bronzé, ainsi que les lèvres fines du brun ne s'approche dangereusement. Le cœur de notre gryffondore cessa de battre, et elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il ne restait plus que quelques millimètres entre les frontières de leurs lèvres respectives.

Alors Théodore déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de la belle aux yeux clos et chuchota: «bonne nuit ange égarée, et n'oublie pas, tu es dans l'antre du démon. Le soir, tout est inversé.»

Après cette phrase, Hermione ouvrit les yeux mais il était déjà parti. Elle fronça les sourcils, ce qui lui valu une grosse ride sur le front, ride d'inquiétude, de peur, d'incompréhension, ou de déception? De tout semblait-il car, elle était inquiète, mais n'oserait jamais l'avouer. Inquiète de s'être fait prendre, prendre entrain d'avoir presque envie d'un serpentard. Peur, peur qu'il se soit joué d'elle et qu'elle ne reçoive que moquerie de serpentard en bonne et dûe forme, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien n'y faire. Incompréhension, car elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui venait de ce passer, et enfin inquiète, inquiète de ne pouvoir recommencer cette «scène». Mais la seule chose qu'Hermione ne pensait pas, c'est que ce serpentard jouait, oui, il jouait avec elle, tout simplement!

Hermione soupira et se laissa tomber sur son lit, elle sortit les bagages de sa poche et leurs redonnèrent leurs tailles normales, puis enfin, trop fatiguée de penser, elle s'endormit.

Cette nuit là, Hermione rêva de choses totalement bizarres et absurdes. Elle rêvait de Théodore, qui l'embrassait, et qui en l'embrassant, la vidait de son sang et suçait sa langue.

D'ailleurs, ce fut par cela qu'elle fut réveillée, la fausse douleur.


	12. Chapter 12: doutes et révélations

Coucou à tous, c'est le chapitre 11, je me suis trompée, excusez moi encore.

Bisous, bonne lecture!

333

Fan-atikk

* * *

Cette nuit, malgré ses rêves, elle avait beaucoup cogitée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, vis à vis du serpentard, et ce matin, elle ne savait toujours pas comment prendre les faits et gestes de la veille.

Elle se revêtit d'une tunique mauve allant parfaitement bien avec ses yeux d'une étrange couleur, et ses cheveux brun, après s'être parfumé, mais tenant à ses principes de miss je sais tout parfaitement parfaite, elle ne mit pas de maquillage et descendit comme tel.

Personne n'était en bas, seul un petit déjeuner l'attendait.

Elle mangea quelques tartines de confiture, ainsi que de pâte à tartiner à la citrouille, prit deux verres de jus d'orange en lisant la gazette des sorciers.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer en voyant sur une page: «Mr le ministre, demande à placer dans un centre d'accueil les jeunes sorciers en perdition.»

Elle lu l'article:

«Il souhaiterait que tout les sorciers n'étant pas majeur soit placés dans un centre d'accueil et non dans une famille de moldu, car selon lui, tout jeune sorcier souhaitant être au plus haut placés plus tard devront fréquenter dès leur plus jeune âge des sorciers de niveau différent. Il indique également, que dès demain une formation d'aurore épluchera toute l'angleterre au peigne fin pour récupérer les enfants sans famille.

Rita Skitter.»

Hermione était terrorisée, qu'allaient-ils faire si ils la trouvait? Elle décida de mettre ça de côté, en tout cas en ce jour, car de toute manière, le lendemain, elle déménagerait...

Une fois fini de manger, elle se dirigea vers l'antre... Son «sanctuaire», la Bibliothèque.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de parcourir beaucoup d'allées, qu'elle tomba sur un livre intitulé: «Magie noir et magie blanche ancestrale».

Intéressée, elle s'assit sur un fauteuil en cuir rouge près de la fenêtre où une fine lumière argentée filtrait, et commença sa lecture.

Très vite, les rayons devinrent aveuglant, et son ventre gazouilla. Elle posa donc son livre sur la table basse, regarda l'heure, et après avoir retenu la page, car pour Hermione, un livre corné, était un livre bon à jeter, elle sortit dehors, profiter du soleil qui était presque à son zénith. Elle s'allongea dans l'herbe douce et regarda les oiseaux chanter, voler, ou encore se laver dans l'eau du petit lac. 

Plus loin, dans le fameux manoir...

Un adolescent regardait par la fenêtre la douce et merveilleuse (selon lui) créature qui s'était allongée sur l'herbe afin de roupiller et somnoler. Il pensait, oh oui, pensait beaucoup, mais toutes ses pensées n'étaient dirigées que par elle, cette fille.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pu changer durant ses vacances, avant, elle était laide, sans intérêts et passait ses journées dans les bouquins, maintenant, elle était devenu jolie, sans être grossière comme toute ces barbies qui prenaient des heures à s'habiller, se maquiller, se coiffer, et se parfumer pour ressembler à un sac à patates sans intérêts. Au grand jamais il n'aurait avoué qu'il la trouvait jolie, encore moins à ses confrères, mais un esprit est fait pour divaguer, et rêver non?

C'est vrai que lui même ne l'aurait pas reconnu, mais ses cheveux avaient tout trahi en elle, bien entendu, il fut surpris de ses yeux, autrefois si profond et d'une si belle couleur cacao, mais désormais, ils étaient magenta et mauve, avec une pointe de gris sur le côté. Cela donnait un mélange assez disgracieux, mais ça lui donnait également un charme quelque part...

Il fut tiré de ses pensées, par son amie à la peau métissé...

«-Salut... Dit-il.

-Salut vieux! Salua le noir.

-Faite moins de bruit! Pria le troisième, qui dormait encore.

-Désolé... S'excusèrent-ils en même temps.

-Pas grave...»

Revenons-en à Hermione...

Notre belle gryffondore regardait par la fenêtre, quand elle avait suivit un oiseau du regard, elle avait vu une silhouette sombre qui la regardait, mais n'était pas parvenu à identifier cette personne...

Elle se demanda longtemps qui cela pouvait être, jusqu'à ce que, non loin d'elle, une chouette blanche à point gris se déposa.

«-Edwige!»cria t-elle.

Elle fut heureuse de recevoir une lettre de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur, donc l'ouvrit bien vite.

«Ma tendre soeur,

comment vas-tu? As-tu lu les titres du journal ce matin? Je suis sûr que oui, je m'inquiète Hermione, beaucoup. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles être placée je ne sais où, alors que ta famille est là, avec moi, Ron, et Ginny. La rentrée est dans une semaine, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça, ils n'ont pas le droit, c'est injuste! Protèges-toi, et fait attention. J'ai peur pour toi, reviens-moi vite.

Je t'aime.

Harry.»

Elle fut touchée par la lettre d'Harry et ne répondit pas, ne trouvant pas les mots pour. Elle aussi avait peur, très peur. Qu'allait-elle devenir, d'ici demain, elle serait transférée elle ne savait où, et ne pourrait certainement plus retourner à Poudlard.  
Elle se renfrogna sur elle même, laissant quelques perles d'eau couler, pour libérer sa peur.

Cependant, notre Gryffondor se ressaisit bien vite, et rentra à la maison, l'air se faisant frais.

«-Tiens, tiens notre miss je sais tout préférée! Ricana Blaise Zabini.

-Blaise... dit-elle en soupirant devant l'exaspération de ses colocataires. J'avais presque oubliée que vous étiez là! Rit-elle.

-Ne l'oublie plus jamais Granger, où je te jure que tu le regretteras, n'oublies pas que tu es chez moi! Fit Malfoy avec un air froid et supérieur.

-Sinon quoi? Défia t-elle.»

Il alla la plaquer au sol, quand quelqu'un d'une chevelure blonde platine et longue apparu. C'était Narcissa qui rentrait.

Elle se précipita vers les enfants et prit Hermione et Drao en même temps dans ses bras. Drago grimaça et toussota une fois l'étreinte fini pour montrer que de ce coller avec une sang impur lui était répugnant.

«-J'ai eu si peur... dit-elle sans voir le regard froid que tout deux se lançait. Je croyais qu'ils venaient aujourd'hui pour te récupérer Hermione! Annonça t-elle.

-ça nous aurait arrangés! Ricana Drago.

-DRAGO! Hurla sa mère.

-Ce n'est rien Narcissa. Dit posément Hermione. Merci de t'être inquiétez... Je vais.. Dans ma chambre. Fit-elle un peu triste.

-merci beaucoup Drago Lucius Malfoy! Dit-elle en partant à l'étage.»

Drago gloussa, quand sa mère l'appelait par son nom entier, c'était signe qu'il était allé trop loin.

Narcissa essaya plusieurs fois d'entrer, mais la jeune gryffondore avait posé un sort sur sa porte.


End file.
